Like nights and days
by New Year s Elite Contest
Summary: "Somos como la noche y el día", aquella frase era la que definía la difícil relación de Charlie y Renée, condenándoles a un amor imposible. Pero, la capacidad de su padre para soobreponerse al dolor, será todo un ejemplo para Bella, quien pasa por sus momentos más oscuros en los días más especiales del año.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Like nights and days**

.

_Summary_

_"Somos como la noche y el día", aquella frase era la que definía la difícil relación de Charlie y Renée, condenándoles a un amor imposible. Pero, la capacidad de su padre para sobreponerse al dolor, será todo un ejemplo para Bella, quien pasa por sus momentos más oscuros en los días más especiales del año._

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

_**Forks, 31 de diciembre de 1987.**_

_**L**__luvia, más lluvia. Otra vez el parte meteorológico había fallado y no había forma de ver nieve en aquel maldito lugar._

_Las lágrimas bañaban las mejillas de Renée. _

_Aquella mañana se había levantado algo más alegre por la expectación de ver por primera vez la nieve en su vida. Algo nuevo que contar, aun cuando ella odiase el frío y la humedad. Por lo menos iba a ser algo que rompiese su monotonía._

_Pero Forks era demasiado húmedo para que la nieve cuajase. _

_Rápidamente, se secó las mejillas sin llegar a comprender cómo algo tan insignificante como la lluvia nublaba tanto su estado de ánimo. Tenía que tratarse de algo más de la frustración de tener que quedarse en casa cuando ya había planeado salir al jardín a jugar a hacer muñecos de nieve con Bella._

_No necesitó profundizar demasiado para llegar a la raíz del problema._

_Se estaba hundiendo en la monotonía. _

_Con menos de veinte años se había escapado del control de su madre, casado con un hombre que había conocido hacía pocas semanas, comprado una casa y tenido una preciosa niña._

_Y lo que creía que sería su gran aventura, se había convertido en una cascada de rutinas que amenazaban con aplastar su espíritu hasta anularlo por completo._

_Gracias a la presencia de Bella en su vida, había descubierto un pequeño mundo aún sin explorar, y su vocación: Le gustaban los niños y se le daban realmente bien. Sería a lo que se dedicaría pero tenía claro que sería fuera de las sombras de Forks._

_La verdadera angustia era darse cuenta que Charlie estaba tan anclado en aquel lugar que no accedería a irse con ella, y menos aun cuando todo estaba en el aire._

_Volvió a llorar con más fuerza al recordar la gran discusión que había tenido con su marido por aquel tema, o más bien ella gritaba y él suspiraba, aguantando el tipo para después abrazarla y razonar con ella:_

—_Mis padres están muy enfermos y me necesitan. Es imprescindible que me quede aquí. Aunque, no descarto en un futuro mudarnos a donde tú quieras. Mientras Bella, tú yo estemos juntos, cualquier lugar se convertirá en mi hogar._

_¿Futuro? Renée vio la evidencia. _

_Al contrario que ella, que amaba el calor y el sol, Charlie podía vivir en el frío sin que aquello le afectase demasiado. Decidiese lo que decidiese, tenía que hacerlo dejando a Charlie atrás._

_Por primera vez, había tomado una resolución y se aferraría a ella hasta el final. Se lo debía a su hija._

_Y hablando de su hija, se dio una palmada en la frente cuando se dio cuenta que la hora de su siguiente toma iba a pasar. Se giró y se la encontró de frente._

_Con las mejillas rojas y los ojos anegados en llanto, el bebé se aferraba a los brazos de su padre mientras éste la miraba algo exasperado._

_Se estaba cansando de las depresiones de su esposa, pero al contrario que ella, creía que si hablaba con un especialista, quizás las cosas mejorasen._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida, preguntándose cómo había perdido la noción del tiempo y no haberse dado cuenta cuando había llegado Charlie de su visita a sus padres._

—_Renée, Bella está llorando. Creo que tiene hambre._

_Aún aturdida, cogió torpemente a Bella entre sus brazos y la acurrucó entre su pecho mientras intentaba calmar el llanto lastimero de su hija._

_Con pasos pesados, Charlie se dirigió a la cocina y ayudó a preparar aquel polvo blanquecino y maloliente que el Pediatra insistía en llamar preparado de leche materna. Renée se había negado a darle el pecho y Charlie, dado su estado de ánimo desde el parto, no se lo había impuesto._

_Preparó el biberón mientras Renée paseaba por la cocina canturreando una nana y meciendo a Bella para que se calmase hasta que llegase la toma._

_Charlie sonrió con ternura mientras observaba como su pequeña glotona acababa con el biberón en menos de un par de pestañeos y su madre le daba palmaditas para que expulsase los gases._

—_Bueno, dado el ritmo con el que bebe esta pequeña zampona, tendré que preparar un par de ellos para llevar esta noche. Porque dudo que las gemelas se alimenten con esta cosa apestosa y Sarah tenga algo de esto en casa._

_Renée volvió a perderse en el hilo de pensamientos de su marido. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?_

_Charlie adivinó que a su mujer se le había olvidado por completo lo de aquella noche._

—_Sabes que habíamos quedado en La Push con los Black y los Clearwater para celebrar la última noche del año, ¿verdad?—le recordó no muy convencido de la memoria de su esposa—. Nos lo recordaron en la comida de Navidad y tú estabas entusiasmada por ir._

_Renée asintió._

—_Por supuesto que me he acordado—replicó—.Incluso le prometí a Sarah que haría un pastel de manzana para la ocasión. He estado toda la tarde metida en la cocina para hacerlo. Por suerte, he encontrado los libros de receta de mi madre y había uno que me ha resultado fácil de hacer._

— _¡Oh!—Charlie hizo un gesto de frotarse la tripa de satisfacción—. Seguro que está delicioso. ¿Dónde lo has metido? Quiero verlo, aunque prometo que me resistiré hasta que lleguemos a casa de los Black._

_Se sobresaltó cuando su esposa chilló y dio un brinco, entregándole a Bella de tan mala manera que sólo acertó a cogerla entre las axilas quedando sus piernas colgando, situación que parecía no afectar en absoluto al bebé, que incluso para ser tan pequeña, hizo un amago de sonrisa para demostrar que aquello le parecía gracioso, mientras Renée sacaba algo negro y humeante del horno, abría la ventana y echaba al fregadero un trozo de carbón._

— _¡Hum! Cariño, ¿eso era la tarta o estabas intentado experimentar con alguna receta nueva?—se atrevió a preguntar Charlie._

—_Era la tarta—respondió aún anonadada Renée. Después estalló y empezó a llorar compulsivamente._

_Dejando a Bella en el moisés, Charlie abrazó a su esposa, consolándola sin decir una palabra y dejando que se tranquilizase._

_En el fondo, se sentía aliviado. Los experimentos culinarios de Renée le habían costado más de un disgusto con el estómago, pero la había visto tan animada desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se había atrevido a contrariarla._

— _¡Se lo prometí a Sarah!—hipó con fuerzas mientras sentía los protectores brazos de su marido confortándola._

— _¡Shhh!—susurró mientras le acariciaba el pelo—. Tranquila, seguro que Sarah comprenderá. Aunque por si acaso, ya había comprado una tarta en la cafetería. Así no irás con las manos vacías, si eso te hace sentir mejor._

_Renée levantó la cabeza y escrutó con sus vidriosos ojos azules la expresión de su esposo._

— _¿Ah, sí?_

—_Bueno, cariño, yo había comprado la tarta por si acaso no iba a haber suficiente para todos con sólo la tuya. Ya sabes los glotones que son estos tipos de la reserva—le mintió. No se atrevía a decirle que no había confiado nunca en sus dotes culinarias._

_Si Renée le había creído o no, era otro asunto. Se alegró de todo corazón que su esposa sonriese entre las lágrimas._

_Después, miró a su hija que les observaba con aquellos grandes y curiosos ojos marrones. _

_Los mismos ojos que Charlie._

_._

_._

_._

_**R**__enée se preguntaba, maravillada, cómo habían conseguido que la hoguera se hubiese logrado encender a pesar de la última racha de lluvia. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le molestaba sentir el frío y la humedad en su rostro mientras vigilaba que las gemelas Black no alborotasen demasiado al lado de Bella. Tuvo la sensación que el cielo estaba menos nublado, por lo menos le permitía ver las estrellas y la forma de arco de la luna._

_Pronto se vio inundada por la magia de luz en aquel lugar. Sonrió con tristeza al sentir como aquellas playas eran el único bastión de verdadera magia de aquel inhóspito pueblo. Además, justamente allí había comenzado su aventura con Charlie._

_Echó un vistazo a su alrededor comprobando que nadie de la tribu se había quedado en casa. _

_Durante toda la noche se habían quedado desperdigados, ya fuese comiendo, bebiendo, bailando al son de la música de un cassette a pilas o sencillamente hablando mientras observaban el mar. Cinco minutos antes de la medianoche todos se sentaron alrededor del círculo de fuego y Billy Black, encabezando el grupo como jefe de la tribu, se encargó que no fallase la retransmisión de las campanadas para despedir el año._

_Cientos de voces coreaban la cuenta atrás._

— _¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres!_

_Charlie buscó la mano de su esposa y la estrechó con fuerzas._

— _¡Dos! ¡Uno!_

_Y el gran grito acompañado de aplausos y matasuegras._

— _¡Feliz año 1988!_

_Renée, eufórica, se arrojó a los brazos de su marido mientras una lluvia de serpentinas los envolvía._

— _¡Feliz año nuevo, cariño!—Y le besó con fruición durante más de cinco minutos._

_Aun después de aquel beso, posaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos._

_Aquella noche sólo había hueco para las esperanzas renovadas.  
>Todo el mundo era feliz, ya fuese bailando alrededor de la hoguera, encendiendo fuegos artificiales y tirando petardos. Rebecca y Rachel Black bailoteaban, alborozadas, alrededor de sus padres, quienes se estaban besando sin pudor. Incluso Bella hacía gorgoteos alegres e hizo un intento de palmoteo cuando su madre la miró con aquel brillo especial en los ojos.<em>

—_Quizás ya va siendo hora de irnos—le dijo a Charlie, no muy convencida—. Bella debería haber estado acostada hace horas._

_Como respuesta, Charlie la cogió de la cara, la atrajo hacia él y la volvió a besar._

—_Haremos una excepción por esta noche._

_Posó su brazo por los hombros de su esposa y le murmuró al oído:_

—_Te prometo que este año, todo cambiará._

_Ausente, Renée se aferró a la cintura de Charlie y miró con melancolía como Sarah y Billy alzaban sus copas de champagne, felices y cómplices, y dedicaban sus brindis a todos los presentes:_

—_Esta es la noche para quemar etapas. Dejar atrás todas las sombras y caminar hacia delante…_

—_Sí—gritaron todos eufóricos._

—_Sí—musitó Renée, ausente, mientras alzaba la copa con el brazo temblando._

_._

_._

_._

_**C**__harlie se levantó de la cama con el corazón latiendo violentamente y un pálpito de que algo no iba bien._

_Espiró e inspiró varios minutos hasta que logró apaciguarse. Después, se sobrecogió por el repentino silencio. _

_Ya estaba empezando a clarear y no oía a Bella llorar pidiendo su comida. Todo aquello le empezaba a sobrecoger._

_Intuyó lo peor cuando notó el hueco del lado izquierdo de la cama vacío y frío. Renée nunca se había levantado antes que él._

_Entonces se fijó en las puertas de los armarios entreabiertas._

_Se levantó corriendo para descartar lo peor._

— _¡No, no, no, no!—Abrió el armario encontrándose sólo con su ropa._

_Sin un rumbo fijo, empezó a caminar deprisa en busca de algo que le diese una vana esperanza de que su mujer aún permaneciese en la casa._

_Pero no lo encontró en el cuarto de baño, donde su parte del lavabo estaba completamente vacía. _

_Entró en la habitación de su hija y todo permanecía en su sitio. No faltaba ni un solo juguete. A excepción del pequeño __**Teddy Bear**__ con el que Bella dormía todas las noches…y la cuna vacía._

_Aquello terminó por evidenciarlo todo._

_Como si fuese un zombi, bajó lentamente las escaleras con la esperanza cada vez más escasa de encontrar algo que probase la presencia de Renée en aquella casa. Tenía la sensación de estar buscando un fantasma._

_Entró en la cocina y en el frigorífico, pegada con los imanes, había una nota._

_Vaciló antes de desdoblarla y empezar a leer:_

"_Charlie;_

_No espero que me perdones, ni siquiera que lo llegues a comprender ni ahora ni nunca. Sé que no te bastará con un __**lo siento**__, pero así es. Nunca sabrás cuanto me duele esto. En el alma. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía más. Ni un solo día._

_El valiente de esta relación has sido tú, así que no me pidas que yo también lo sea._

_No podía decírtelo a la cara porque, sólo con ver la súplica en tus ojos, no hubiera encontrado las fuerzas para salir de aquí, y todo se hubiera ido deteriorando hasta que todo lo bueno que he sentido por ti, se hubiese sustituido por el rencor de obligarme a permanecer en un sitio que me ahoga. _

_Forks es un lugar muy oscuro y siempre he tenido miedo a la oscuridad, y me ha convertido en la clase de persona que nunca he querido ser._

_Me estanco y yo necesito avanzar a otra nueva etapa._

_Soy una criatura de luz y calor. Todo lo contrario que este pueblo._

_Y por mucho que me duela separaros, Bella no puede crecer en un sitio tan deprimente._

…_No me guardes rencor._

_Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo y eso me hacer ser una completa egoísta, pero, de vez en cuando, te pediré que dejes esto atrás y vengas a buscarnos. Insistiré hasta que un día vea que no lo harás nunca y entonces…se acabará._

_Cuando estemos instaladas, te llamaré._

_Necesito que me creas cuando te digo que te quiero._

_Renée._

_P.S: ¡Feliz año nuevo!"_

_Aún había regueros húmedos entre las palabras. Renée debió haber escrito la nota llorando._

_Charlie respiraba cada vez más profundamente. _

_No se había dado cuenta que, palabra a palabra, las piernas le habían ido fallando y se había ido deslizando hasta sentarse en el suelo. _

_Se había dejado hundir en aguas muy densas. Y al ver lo que le depararía—un futuro sin Bella ni Renée—, la realidad de aquel hecho había actuado como un peso entre sus piernas que le había impedido nadar._

_Y ante aquel enorme cascarón vacío que se había convertido su hogar, no volvió a salir a la superficie._

_._

_._

_._

_**Forks, 30 de diciembre de 2005.**_

"_**C**__ómo si nunca hubiese existido__**".**_

El tiempo más feliz de mi existencia se había basado en un brote esquizofrénico.

O en un accidente cósmico.

Verdad o fantasía, sólo había una realidad evidente para mí: me había convertido en un planeta sin satélite, girando en el oscuro y frío espacio alrededor de la nada.

Aun cuando mi universo hubiese sido absorbido por un agujero negro destruyendo todo para siempre, había una evidencia. Todo cambiaba y yo no podía remediarlo.

La primera vez que empecé a darme cuenta de aquella realidad, el calendario estaba a punto de cambiar.

Y daba igual que siguiese la misma rutina de levantarme y aovillarme en una esquina del sofá. Todo iba hacia adelante y me arrastraba con ello, quisiese o no.

Charlie decidió demostrármelo cuando decidió romper con su habitual apatía y decidió pasarse de gracioso, poniéndome las manos sobre la cintura.

Estaban tan frías que no pude evitar dar un salto y chillar. Hubo un tiempo en que hubiera amado aquel tacto, pero ahora odiaba el frío con toda mi alma y sobre todo cuando Forks se había convertido en mi purgatorio para expiar alguna clase de pecado que hubiese cometido en mi anterior existencia.

Por eso miré a Charlie con odio mientras él se reía entre dientes sin importarle cómo le taladraba con la mirada.

— ¡Por fin una reacción humana!—exclamó—. Creí que ibas a echar raíces en el sofá. Un poco más y te riego.

— ¡Hum!—suspiré como una única respuesta plausible. Estaba segura que eso no era lo que esperaba, pero por lo menos daba una señal de que seguía respirando.

— ¡Bells!—resopló—. Ahora que casi he captado tu atención me gustaría que echases un vistazo por la ventana y salieses a estirar las piernas. Hace un día precioso.

Seguí con los ojos hacia donde indicaban su mano y miré hasta la ventana. Me recorrió un escalofrío. Todo estaba cubierto por un grueso manto blanco de nieve. Me abracé el pecho como si solo de pensarlo me entrase mucho frío y me giré hacia mi padre, preguntándome si había perdido un tornillo por el camino.

— ¿Nieve? ¿Ese es tu concepto de día precioso?—me dolía la garganta por elevar mi voz unas octavas. Era la primera vez que decía algo más que un par de monosílabos juntos en una oración. Y por pedir más, había una emoción—negativa, cierto—, pero después de muchos meses, ya era algo.

Como si estuviese muy contento por el progreso que estaba realizando, mi padre se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué sería de una Navidad sin nieve, Bells? Los raros sois vosotras, tu madre y tú, que celebráis estas fiestas bajo un sol abrasador y veinticuatro grados. ¡Eso mata cualquier espíritu navideño! ¡Vamos, coge el anorak y salgamos a hacer muñecos de nieve!

Fingí que lo consideraba.

—Tentador…pero no.

—Bueno, pues observa como los hago yo mientras te sientas en la escalera tomándote un chocolate caliente y riéndote cada vez que me caiga. Quizás si te da el aire fresco y ves que te sienta bien, podrías considerar dar una vuelta por el pueblo y pensar en acompañarme mañana por la noche a las hogueras de La Push para despedir el año con los chicos. La última vez que fuiste eras un bebé y posiblemente te gusten las tradiciones. Sé que no es nada del otro mundo, Bells, pero se trata de salir de esa rutina en la que te has metido…

¡Oh, oh, oh! Así que de eso se trataba. Intentaba camelarme para que fuese con él y sus amigos a la fiesta del fin de año. Por un instante, intenté ponerme en su lugar y darme cuenta que le debía algo más que una actitud apática y obligarle a quedarse en casa con la única compañía de mi estado deprimente de ánimo.

No había sido la mejor compañía para él durante las primeras navidades que pasábamos juntos—ni siquiera había salido a comprarle un regalo y yo no había abiertos los míos. Aún estaban mis paquetes bajo un improvisado árbol comprado y decorado a última hora—y ahora amenazaba con estropearle su fiesta, algo que había hecho año tras año con sus amigo, y aquello me hacía sentir fatal. Por primera vez, era capaz de entender las necesidades de los demás—sobre todo las de mi padre—, y darme cuenta de la clase de _Grinch_ en la que me estaba convirtiendo.

Y a pesar de todo, tenía la sensación que si daba un par de pasos más allá porche, me convertiría en un copo de nieve y me derretiría con un tenue rayo de sol. Y eso es lo que me gustaría realmente.

Rehusé su invitación con un suspiro.

—Pero si es importante para ti, no te preocupes por mí. Tenía la intención de irme pronto a dormir—le ofrecí a cambio.

No era la respuesta que esperaba. Después de resoplar varias veces, se sentó a mi lado y colocó la mano sobre mi rodilla.

—Cariño, la fiesta de La Push es lo de menos. Se trata de estar los dos juntos, y que por un maldito día, disfrutes de algo—hizo una pausa—. Sé que no eres feliz y no te pido que se te pasen todas las penas de la noche a la mañana. Pero ni siquiera lo estás intentando y eso es lo realmente doloroso. ¡Créeme! No soy un gran fan de las navidades, y si hiciese un top ten con mis peores días, seguro que la mitad de mi lista serían estas fiestas. Y sí, hubiese deseado que me tragase la tierra, pero empecé a darme cuenta que no estaba solo y tenía que ordenar mis prioridades. Todo cambia, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Tiempo. Cambio.

Ante aquellas palabras, noté como el pecho empezaba a pesarme y me costaba más respirar.

Aquello significaba olvido y era lo único que no me podía permitir. Porque el dolor lo hacía todo más real. Mi realidad.

Moví la cabeza de un lado para otro instintivamente.

—Siento haberte estropeado las navidades y el año nuevo. De verdad, lo siento mucho—casi se me quebró la voz—. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no haber estado aquí.

Noté una presión cada vez más fuerte sobre mi rodilla y la respiración de Charlie volverse más superficial.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con _no haber estado aquí_?—se atrevió a preguntar tras un pesado silencio. Y por el tono de su voz, no quería saber mi respuesta.

Comprendí enseguida lo que creía que había insinuado y me asusté de verdad. No podía permitirme aquel lujo. Y por supuesto, por muy egoísta que fuese, era enormemente cruel hacer creer a Charlie que por mi cabeza podría rondar aquella amenaza.

—Me refiero que podría haberme ido con mamá y Phil a Jacksonville—aclaré rápidamente.

—Bells, tu madre ha estado llamando todo el tiempo para proponértelo, incluso, si te acuerdas, te lo comenté varias veces. Creí que tu falta de respuesta significaba una negativa—me regañó pero parecía más tranquilo cuando comprendió que mis intenciones nunca había tomado aquel camino.

—Era una tontería—decidí zanjar el tema.

Estaba muy cansada y sólo quería tumbarme en la cama y que aquellas capas de dolor me protegiesen de la realidad. Charlie así lo entendió y se resignó a dejarme subir a mi cuarto.

Pero antes de posar mi pie sobre el primer escalón, oí decir a Charlie con voz queda:

—A pesar de todo, me alegro pasar las navidades y el año nuevo contigo, cariño.

.

.

.

_**C**_uando creía que estaba dormida, Charlie ponía la radio por la mañana y oía las noticias matutinas. De vez en cuando se permitía el placer prohibido de oír alguna canción. Desde que mi dictadura había impuesto el veto de cualquier clase de música, Charlie tenía que hacer esto en secreto.

Pero se le olvidó apagar la radio cuando se fue—no sin antes echarme un último vistazo y comprobar que estaba bien mientras fingía estar dormida—para hacer la última ronda del año.

Una vez que oí el portazo y el arranque de su coche, me levanté exasperada para apagar la maldita radio.

Podía haber elegido temas más alegres en concordancia al espíritu del último día del año. En lugar de eso, era la canción más dañina para mi estado de ánimo.

Cada parte de la letra actuaba como un cristal cortante que me desangraba.

Exactamente, directa a mis venas. Así era. Involucrarte con una persona hasta los tuétanos y no poder olvidarla por mucho que las cosas cambiaran.

Apagar la radio y dejar de oír la canción no resolvía el problema de base, pero eso me obligaba a nadar contracorriente y devolverme a una realidad a la que no quería volver.

Violé el espacio vital de Charlie, entrando en su cuarto y buscando aquella maldita radio. Se encontraba en una estantería junto a una foto y— ¡Oh, sorpresa!—un andrajoso osito de peluche aún con las cicatrices y marcas de haber sido el compañero de infancia hasta los siete años.

Me sorprendió como el recuerdo de una niña pequeña, sonriente, se lo entregaba a su padre para que no durmiese solo hasta que volviesen a estar juntos, volviese de nuevo a mi cabeza. Y si no me fallaban las cuentas, había sido por aquella época.

Un latido expresaba una primera emoción desde hacía mucho tiempo. Me conmovió profundamente que Charlie aún tuviese a _**Teddy Bear**_ en su habitación.

Aquello no me podía distraer de mi principal objetivo, y con más energía de lo que creía tener en mi cuerpo, apagué la radio.

Provocó un pequeño temblor en la estantería y un marco se cayó.

Rezando para que no se hubiese roto el cristal y, sobretodo, no me cortase—no hubiese soportado la visión de la sangre—, me agaché para recogerlo.

Por tratarse del último día del año, la suerte decidió acompañarme en ese instante y nada se había roto. Aún permanecía intacto.

La foto enmarcada me quitó el aliento.

Charlie abrazando a una niña de unos siete años, disfrazada de cisne para la actuación de ballet, mientras la consolaba por haberse caído durante toda la función.

Yo recordaba aquello como si fuese ayer.

Charlie había bajado a Riverside para cuidarme durante los días de Nochevieja y Año Nuevo.

"_**Charlie importa**_". Aquellas dos palabras empezaban a tener un significado más profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Like nights and days**

.

_Summary_

_"Somos como la noche y el día", aquella frase era la que definía la difícil relación de Charlie y Renée, condenándoles a un amor imposible. Pero, la capacidad de su padre para sobreponerse al dolor, será todo un ejemplo para Bella, quien pasa por sus momentos más oscuros en los días más especiales del año._

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

_**Riverside (California), 30 de diciembre de 1993.**_

_**A**__un después de varias horas de avión y una extra de autobús, Charlie tenía la enorme duda de si haber viajado hasta allí había sido una buena idea._

_Las opiniones de Billy y Harry se habían decantado a un rotundo no, porque conocían su debilidad por Renée y el impacto negativo que le producía cada uno de sus encuentros. _

_Miró el árido paisaje que tenía a su alrededor—nada navideño para su gusto—y el calor que le producía el suéter de lana, y empezó a agobiarse._

_Como si se tratase de su conciencia, oía dentro de su cabeza la voz de Billy instándole a que volviese a la seguridad de las sombras de Forks y celebrase con ellos el Año Nuevo. Los encuentros con su ex mujer siempre le provocaban renovaciones de expectativas que nunca se cumplirían y le dañarían aún más cuando volviese a la realidad._

_Y estuvo a punto de coger el autobús de vuelta cuando oyó a alguien decir su nombre._

— _¡Charlie!_

_Se giró y vio a Renée vestida con un atuendo muy veraniego agitando la mano, muy animada, para dejarse ver. Se había cortado el pelo desde la última vez que la vio y reconocía que le suavizaban los rasgos de la cara y resaltaban sus ojos azules. Estaba mucho más guapa._

_Como si de un hechizo se tratase, todo su plan de fuga fracasó antes de fraguarse y sus pies ya se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba su ex. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraban abrazados y su corazón latía furiosamente dentro de su pecho. Fue sólo un instante, pero creyó rozar el cielo con los dedos. Despegó hacia la realidad cuando su ex mujer se separó de él._

—_Sheriff—le saludó con su habitual buen humor._

—_Graduada—le devolvió el saludo._

_Le ayudó con el equipaje y salieron fuera lo más deprisa posible porque Renée había aparcado en doble fila. Como se había tomado unas mini vacaciones, decidió guardase su faceta de policía y dejarlo pasar._

_Por lo demás, su ex mujer era una buena conductora y no tenía una sola queja sobre ella. Sólo que en los papeles del seguro, guardados en la guantera, aún seguía figurando como Renée Swan._

_Enseguida, ella adivinó lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza._

—_Aún no he tenido tiempo de ir al registro a cambiar el apellido—se disculpó entre risas._

_Charlie se preguntaba qué habría estado haciendo después de casi siete años desde que se separaron y cuatro de haber solicitado y firmado el divorcio. Luego, recordó que siempre había sido bastante distraída y descuidada y sonrió con pesar. Aquello era una de los aspectos de la personalidad de Renée que le habían hecho que se hubiese enamorado de ella tan repentinamente como lo hizo._

_Sintió un repentino calor muy reconfortante—muy distinto al de fuera del coche—cuando Renée posó su mano sobre la suya y luego la apretó._

—_Charlie, no sé cómo darte las gracias por haberme hecho este favor. No me hubiera ido tan repentinamente si no hubiese sido necesario, pero me urgía estar en Phoenix lo antes posible. Y aunque mi madre se comporta muy bien con Bella, no es la persona más indicada para cuidar de una niña. Creo que le haría más ilusión pasar estos días con su padre, ¿no crees?_

_Charlie asintió. Haría cualquier cosa por su hija. Y además, le debían unos días de vacaciones. Aun con aquel calor antinatural para su gusto, le vendría bien un cambio de aires. _

— _¿Cuándo tienes previsto ir a Phoenix?_

—_Mañana por la mañana, temprano. De madrugada si es posible—contestó tranquilamente._

_Charlie abrió los ojos hasta casi salirse de las órbitas. Aquello no se lo esperaba._

— _¿Mañana? ¿El día de Nochevieja?—Renée asintió sin dejar de mirar la carretera con más intereses de lo más mínimamente cauteloso—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer en Phoenix que sea tan importante para no celebrar el año nuevo con tu familia?_

_La oyó suspirar y alargar el tiempo entre la pregunta y la respuesta._

—_El haberme graduado como maestra de infantil me está dando muchas oportunidades laborales. Y sobre todo por el sur. Me moriría si tuviese que trasladarme a Minnesota o cualquiera de esos estados con temperatura bajo cero en invierno—tembló con sólo imaginárselo—. Phoenix sería perfecto para empezar una nueva vida con Bella. Me harán una entrevista de trabajo y después, si todo ha ido bien, buscaré una casa con un buen distrito escolar._

_Charlie dudaba que aquella nueva aventura fuese buena para la estabilidad de Bella. Renée había nacido con un espíritu indomable, pero Bella aún era demasiado pequeña para aquella vida de nómada._

_Tuvo en la punta de la lengua ofrecer a Renée la oportunidad de un hogar estable a su lado, pero antes de hacerlo, vio el paisaje que los rodeaba y la cara iluminada de Renée y comprendió que Forks nunca volvería a ser una opción para ellos._

_Como si de un libro abierto se tratase, Renée pareció contestar al reproche mental de su ex._

—_Creo que nos vendrá bien un cambio de aires. Bella es demasiado tímida para llevarse bien con sus compañeros de clase y puede que le venga bien cambiar de aires._

_Sonrió ausente y susurró:_

—_Me recuerda muchísimo a ti, Charlie._

_No pudo oír nada más. Los latidos de su corazón eran demasiado fuertes como para taponar sus oídos._

_._

_._

_._

_**L**__o primero que hubiese esperado, era que Bella corriese con torpeza para recibirle y que le abrazase las piernas. Con seis años, aún no había llegado a su etapa de timidez ni vergüenza por echarse a los brazos de un padre ausente durante el resto del año._

_Pero en aquella casa reinaba el más absoluto silencio. Ni un signo de que allí habitaba un niño. La habitación estaba entreabierta y por el umbral de la puerta, Charlie pudo ver que los juguetes y las ropas estaban ordenados y la cama hecha. Conocía demasiado bien a Renée para comprender que aquello no se debía a ella y que aquello era consecuencia de los desordenados hábitos de vida de la madre, por lo que la hija de corta edad se hacía responsable de las pequeñas tareas de la casa. _

_Vio aquel indicio de madurez infantil cuando entró en la cocina y vio una lista de la compra pegada al frigorífico con imanes._

_Era bastante extensa y al final, ponía una advertencia con una letra puntiaguda e irregular._

_No lo dejes para última hora, que te conozco, mamá. El frigorífico y yo tenemos hambre._

_Bella._

_Y un dibujo de un muñeco frotándose la barriga._

_Charlie comprobó que Renée no había hecho demasiado caso a su hija cuando lo abrió y lo encontró casi vacío a excepción de unas latas de cerveza. Su marca favorita._

_Se dio la vuelta y Renée estaba observándole fijamente apoyada en la puerta. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba así._

—_Es lo único que he tenido tiempo de comprar—se encogió de hombros—. Digamos que es mi forma de darte la bienvenida y las gracias por el favor que me estás haciendo._

_Sonrió, y Charlie estaba seguro que se estaba sonrojando a su pesar. El calor de sus orejas y pómulos le estaba delatando._

_Intentó ignorar todas aquellas sensaciones, carraspeó y preguntó dónde se encontraba su hija._

—_Esperaba un comité más entusiasta de bienvenida._

—_Bella está ensayando para la función de mañana y luego mi madre la irá a recoger para pasar la noche con ella—respondió despreocupadamente—. Mi madre tiene más maña que yo con eso de coser trajes y le hará ilusión pasar con Bella esta noche. Después, es toda para ti._

— _¿Función?—preguntó—. Pensé que las funciones teatrales del colegio se hacían antes de darles las vacaciones a los niños. _

_Renée se dio una palmada en la frente como si hubiese olvidado comentarle algo importante a Charlie. Y así había sido._

—_Se me olvidó decirte que mañana es la función de ballet de Bella—recordó repentinamente—. Este año es el __**Lago de los Cisnes**__. Bella hace a uno de los cisnes y está adorable con sus mallas blancas y su tutú brillante. Seguro que vas a disfrutar mucho viéndola. Me pregunto cómo se me ha podido pasar decirte lo de la función._

—_Porque primero me tenías que haber dicho qué demonios hace Bella bailando ballet—replicó Charlie bastante sorprendido ante el hecho de descubrir la nueva actividad de su hija. Estaba seguro que aquello se debía más a un capricho de Renée que a un impulso de Bella. Si su hija no había cambiado demasiado en los últimos meses desde que se habían visto, seguiría siendo patosa y perdiendo el equilibrio hasta en las superficies más lisas. Y la realización de aquella actividad se convertiría más en una tortura que en un hobby con el que pudiese disfrutar._

_Pero Renée no parecía verlo así. _

—_Uno de mis sueños siempre ha sido bailar ballet, pero mi madre nunca quiso apuntarme porque estaba convencida que me cansaría pronto y tiraría el dinero. Ahora es demasiado tarde, pero creo que puede ayudar a Bella a mejorar su psicomotricidad y, de paso, conocer a gente nueva. En el colegio la veo un poco aislada._

_Charlie no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo que aquello fuese beneficioso para Bella y no le parecía justo—incluso era egoísta—por parte de Renée, apuntar a la niña para que cumpliese un sueño que ella misma no había podido realizar. En algunas facetas, Renée podía mostrarse egoístamente infantil. _

_Pero no quiso discutir con ella. Si Renée tenía que irse mañana, se negaba a pasar las pocas horas que tenían para estar a solas discutiendo sobre la mejor educación sobre su hija. El tiempo que madre e hija pasaban juntas era una desventaja para él, por lo que decidió que sería mejor hablar con Bella cuando estuviesen a solas._

_Renée sonrió adorablemente. Eso lo hacía cuando quería ablandarle con algo. Ella debía tener algo de bruja y podía adivinar sus pensamientos o sus expresiones eran el espejo de sus pensamientos pero siempre las descifraba sin ningún tipo de duda._

— _¡Eres un libro abierto, Charlie!—Se rió mientras se acercaba al frigorífico casi de puntillas._

_Lo abrió y cogió dos cervezas, ofreciéndole una a su ex. _

_Calculadamente, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y otra sobre su cara mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre aquellos marcados pómulos. Se rió tontamente cuando notó en las yemas un excitante cosquilleo por los pelos del bigote._

—_Vaya, vaya—musitó incitante—, ¡nos hacemos el tipo duro, Sheriff Swan!_

_Charlie luchó contra aquellas sensaciones, intentando regular su respiración aunque no estaba seguro de poder engañarla. Le conocía mejor que cualquier persona. Sin embargo, ella siempre sería una caja sorpresa para él._

—_Sheriff Swan, sea bueno y disfrute del tiempo que estemos juntos—había acercado su boca al oído sin que se hubiese percatado. Ya no podía simular los latidos a casi cien por hora—. No quiero discutir contigo ni esta noche ni nunca. Jamás nos convertiremos en esas parejas viejas antes de tiempo y amargadas que se dedican a envenenarse la existencia. Tú y yo estamos por encima de todo esto…_

—_Por supuesto—la voz de Charlie salió como un hilo. No se atrevía a elevar unas octavas por miedo a que toda la magia se desvaneciese y con ella Renée y la fantasía de poder estar juntos…aunque fuese un instante._

_Como si lo intensificase, empezó a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo sólo el calor que el cuerpo de Renée le proporcionaba…_

…_Hasta que unos insistentes golpes en la puerta lo echaron todo a perder, y al abrir los ojos vio a Renée gratamente sorprendida, alejandose de él casi saltando por el pasillo mientras alguien exigía mayor prisa._

— _¡Ey, Ren! ¿Estás visible, tía? Si estás haciendo algo indecente, abre esa puerta. ¡Quiero unirme!_

_Cuando abrió la puerta, Charlie sólo pudo distinguir una mata de pelo rizada de múltiples colores que se abalanzaba al cuello de Renée, quien correspondió con su abrazo una vez repuesta de la sorpresa inicial._

—_Nikkie, preciosa, ya te dije que esta noche estaba ocupada—protestó Renée._

_La mujer—un par de años más joven que Renée, por lo que pudo observar Charlie, con mechas de colores, piercings y tatuajes, llegando a la conclusión que había detenido a personajes con mejor aspecto que aquella individua—sopló despreocupadamente y dejó en la encimera unas bolsas._

— _¡Joder, Ren, relájate! Te he traído la cena porque ya me imaginaba que tú sin Bells no pisarías el súper—exclamó y miró a Charlie—. Ya veo que te has montado tu propia fiesta antes de la gorda de mañana ¡Buen ejemplar, tía!—elevó los pulgares y luego le dio una palmadita en el culo—. ¡Madre mía de mi vida! ¿De dónde has sacado a semejante ejemplar? No te lo chupes del todo esta noche y dile que se venga con nosotras mañana a Las Vegas para el fin de año. ¡Total, donde caben dos caben tres…o los que hagan falta!—le guiñó el ojo—. Es una lástima que Bells sea tan pequeña, pero ya has llamado al gilipollas de tu ex para que haga de canguro. Así que sin ningún cargo de conciencia._

_Renée soltó una risita tonta intentando ignorar cómo Charlie le taladraba con la mirada. ¿Las Vegas? Aquello no era lo que habían acordado. Y por supuesto, tenía sus renuencias a que viajase con aquella pirada._

_Ante el incómodo silencio que se creó después, Nikkie lo rompió con su pastosa voz:_

—_Ren, ¿no vas a presentarme al pipiolo?_

_Se adelantó a Renée y a duras penas fue capaz de tender la mano a aquella mujer para presentarse educadamente._

—_Charlie Swan, el canguro gilipollas._

_Nikkie tragó saliva compulsivamente hasta que se le fue por otro lado y empezó a toser compulsivamente, Renée se reía algo nerviosa ante la situación creada. Nikkie, sus fumadas y su lengua habían echado a perder sus planes. Era cierto que tenía la entrevista de trabajo en Phoenix, pero ésta era tres días después de la Nochevieja y podía haberse quedado celebrando aquella noche junto a su madre y su hija. Pero Nikkie le había convencido para que hiciesen el trayecto en coche y, de paso, pararse en Las Vegas para celebrar allí la Nochevieja. El remordimiento por dejar a su hija sola en aquellas fechas fue solventado cuando se le ocurrió que Charlie podría viajar para encargarse de su hija y su espíritu aventurero la poseyó hasta no poder resistir a la tentación. Pero ahora, Charlie le pondría las cosas difíciles. Y ella odiaba aquella clase de situaciones, ya tenía suficiente con su madre. No necesitaba también la reprobación en Charlie._

_Cuando recuperó, parcialmente, la capacidad del habla, Nikkie se presentó._

—_Monica Stone. Vecina bocazas. O bueno, así soy después de un trippie. Ya sabes, el jetland… ¡Hum!_

—_Efectivamente, he tenido que vérmelas con cada uno de los individuos a los que he arrestado por posesión ilegal de marihuana—le explicó Charlie tranquilamente dándole a entender la amenaza velada—. Me he dejado la placa en casa, pero no dejo de ser policía. _

— _¡Joder!—Fue lo único que pudo exclamar después de pasársele el susto—Y espero que las esposas también te las hayas dejado en casa.— De repente, le entró mucha prisa por salir de aquel lugar y se despidió de Renée—: Es comida italiana. Espero que tú y el poli…Charlie, tengáis una buena cena y avísame para lo de mañana ¡Ten la maleta preparada! Y Charlie, ¿te puedo llamar Charlie? Esto… ¡un placer conocerte!_

_Cerró la puerta antes de que Charlie pudiese llegar a ser maleducado. Para él no había sido un placer. Y aún menos cuando aquella delincuente en potencia vivía puerta a puerta de su hija y podría haber llegado a fumar aquella porquería en su presencia. Y lo peor de todo era que Renée había planeado un viaje con ella, alejándose de su madre e hija durante uno de los días más significativos del año. ¡Se sentía tan defraudado!_

_Se dirigió a Renée, cruzándose de brazos y con expresión torva. Ella, no obstante, intentó que su mal humor se disipase, quitando importancia al asunto._

—_Nikkie es una tipa genial, Charlie—le dio una risa tonta—. Un poco loca pero inofensiva. Y te prometo que jamás le he dejado fumar delante de Bella._

_Desistió de bromear con Charlie y ante aquella mirada acusadora, suspiró, abrió los brazos y se puso a la defensiva._

—_No creo que haya nada de malo en pasar unos días fuera de casa. _

—_Sin embargo, sí lo crees así porque, de lo contrario, no me hubieras mentido para que viniese aquí—le replicó Charlie._

—_Me hubieras dicho que no—se excusó._

—_Lo más seguro—contestó—. Ahora tienes responsabilidades. Tu lugar está con tu hija. Sobre todo en estas fechas y más aún cuando la estás obligando a participar en una estúpida función de ballet, cosa que dudo mucho que disfrute, pero que está haciendo para hacerte feliz y tú vas a faltar ese día. ¿No puedes imaginarte como se sentirá?_

_Renée se cruzó de brazos y protestó._

— _¿Cómo sabes que no le gusta? ¿Acaso se lo has preguntado? Tú no eres el que está todo el año con ella._

_A Charlie le hubiese encantado responderle que no estaba junto a su hija, como le correspondía, porque hacía seis años, en aquellas mismas fechas, ella se la había arrebatado, huyendo cobardemente y creyendo que él no merecía ninguna de sus explicaciones ni la posibilidad de formar una familia los tres juntos. Ella se lo había arrebatado._

_Se mordió la lengua recordando que no quería herirla._

"_Jamás nos convertiremos en aquellas parejas que envejecen antes de tiempo y amargadas que se dedican a envenenarse la existencia"._

_Y eso pasaría si pronunciase aquellas terribles palabras. En su lugar, suspiró pesadamente y dejó que Renée continuase desahogándose. Pero, al ver que Charlie se había rendido, los argumentos eran más razonables y su tono de voz más pausado._

—_Bella me ha dado permiso para hacer el viaje—intentó convencerle—. El noventa por ciento de mi tiempo y de mi vida es ella. Pero necesito ese diez por ciento para volver a ser la antigua Renée: imprevisible y aventurera. Necesito esto._

— _¿Estás segura?—preguntó Charlie tristemente—. ¿No hay nada que te pueda retener aquí?_

_La respuesta de su ex fue encogerse de hombros._

—_Además, Monica va a llevarme en su coche. Sólo tengo que pagar la gasolina y la comida. Otro medio de transporte sería extremadamente caro._

— _¿No tienes dinero suficiente?—inquirió Charlie preocupado._

_Renée empezó a hacer cálculo con los dedos._

—_La pensión que me pasas para Bella la respeto para ella; con las prestaciones y los trabajos eventuales, pues, pago los gastos de la casa: luz, agua, comida; el comedor escolar, sus actividades extraescolares. Los grandes lujos no es que me los pueda permitir._

_Aquello hizo que Charlie se sintiese culpable. Había conseguido ascender hasta convertirse en el jefe de policía, y aunque no se trataba de un gran sueldo, vivía desahogadamente para él sólo y la vieja casa de Forks no generaba muchos gastos. Decidió que el año que venía—al cabo de un día—, cuando volviese a Forks, arreglaría los papeles y aumentaría el gasto de pensión para cubrir las necesidades de Bella._

_Pero en aquel momento, aún podía hacer algo por Renée._

_Sacó su billetera y, contando quinientos dólares, se los ofreció a Renée._

—_Mañana por la mañana, antes de que cierren, iremos a una agencia para sacarte el billete para Phoenix. Dadas las fechas que son, será más caro pero podré hacer un esfuerzo._

_La primera reacción de Renée fue rehusar. Aquello era un gesto muy noble por parte de su ex y no podía aceptarlo._

—_Yo no podría devolvértelo. Y tú lo necesitas. No es que estés también sobrado de dinero. _

_Notó una presión en la muñeca y cómo Charlie le abría el puño para depositar los billetes en la palma de la mano._

—_Podré apañármelas—le aseguró. Y luego, casi le suplicó—. Por favor, cógelo. Necesitas coger el avión. Eso te permitiría quedarte a celebrar la Nochevieja con Bella y conmigo._

_Renée se puso seria y miró fijamente a los ojos a Charlie. En aquellos ojos marrones había un amor incondicional que una vez hubo visto en aquellas playas de Forks. Y algo empezó a aflorar dentro de ella._

— _¿Por los viejos tiempos?—inquirió ella y le estrechó su mano contra la de Charlie._

—_Por los viejos tiempos—musitó a modo de respuesta._

_._

_._

_._

—_**A**__ún recuerdo el día que nos conocimos. Hay magia en esas playas de La Push, porque no recuerdo otro lugar donde haya sido más feliz…contigo._

—_La magia está dentro de las personas. Sólo basta con desearlo y se cumplirá. Por favor, Renée, pídemelo y traeré para ti toda la magia del mundo._

_Charlie nunca supo si sus palabras fueron el desencadenante de lo que pasó aquella noche._

_De haber estado comiendo una exquisita lasaña, riéndose por naderías, a estar bailando íntimamente una canción salida de la cabeza y encenderse una chispa. Una señal que envalentonó a Charlie para besar a Renée._

_Al principio, vacilante y tímido, pero cuando Renée correspondió a su beso con vehemencia, sin un ápice de duda, éste se profundizó hasta que aquellos dos cuerpos se convirtieron en los ápices de un mismo espíritu._

_En algún momento, la ropa empezó a estorbar, y poco a poco, se fueron desprendiendo de ellas hasta que sólo la barrera de la piel era su último obstáculo._

_En algún momento de la noche, Renée abrazó las caderas de Charlie con las piernas, y éste la llevó entre sus brazos, sin dejar de comérsela a besos, hasta la habitación y allí la gravedad les atrajo hacia la cama._

_Las caricias y los besos eran instintivos y no llegaron al umbral de la razón hasta que la pasión empezó a consumirlos._

_._

_._

_._

—_**P**__asa la Nochevieja con Bella y conmigo. Después, espérame en Phoenix. Todo volverá a ser como antes._

_En un momento de duermevela, Charlie había acercado el cálido cuerpo de Renée hacia asi, cobijándola entre sus brazos._

_Y había acercado sus labios a la oreja de su esposa para pronunciar aquella promesa._

_Todo lo que consiguió como respuesta por parte de Renée fue un ¡hum! Y un ligero apretón de manos._

_._

_._

_._

_**C**__omo si de un deja vú se tratase, Charlie se despertó al alba solo y las sábanas frías. _

_Con el corazón en un puño, palpó el otro lado de la cama, notando el vacío. Al hacerse sus ojos a la oscuridad, vio que las puertas de los armarios estaban entreabiertas._

_Se levantó rápidamente y comprobó que faltaban las prendas favoritas de Renée y una maleta._

_Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz negándose a creer que aquello le pudiese estar pasando de nuevo._

_La ventana mal cerrada le dio la terrible certeza. Oyó en la lejanía como un coche empezaba a arrancar y las risas de dos mujeres. Entreabrió la cortina y vio a Monica ayudando a Renée a colocar los bultos en el maletero._

— _¡Ey, Nikkie!—oyó como apremiaba a su amiga—. ¡Antes hoy que mañana!_

— _Cualquiera diría que has cometido un crimen atroz y quieres darte a la fuga. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has descuartizado al bueno de Charlie?_

_Más carcajadas._

—_Le he dejado durmiendo—explicó evasiva—. Apenas he podido coger cuatro cosas y la maleta sin despertarle. Es mi ex, pero no quiero tener que darle explicaciones._

_Luego, su voz sonó más ligera._

— _¡Estoy impaciente por dejar este año! ¡Las Vegas, allá vamos!_

_Finalmente, se montaron en el coche, dejando la casa atrás y Charlie sintió cómo las desgastadas ruedas de aquel viejo Chevrolet atropellaban sus esperanzas._

_._

_._

_._

_**D**__esayunar una lata de cerveza no era una buena idea pero en aquella nevera no había otra cosa; Charlie lo sabía, pero tenía que llenar su estómago para dejar de agobiarse con aquella sensación de vacío. _

_En el pasado había arrestado a individuos que provocaban disturbios a consecuencia del alcoholismo crónico. Se preguntaban si habría empezado como lo había hecho él. Estaba seguro de las estadísticas. La mayoría de aquellos infelices habían tomado el camino del alcohol por un fracaso sentimental. Y él no estaba hecho de una madera especial para resistir la tentación._

_En principio, había dejado de contabilizar el tiempo desde que Renée se había marchado, pero estaba casi seguro que había dejado pasar millones de horas muertas solamente mirando fijamente aquella lata. El tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio._

_Incluso cuando le pareció oír lo que parecía el ruido de dos llaves chocando entre sí y luego cómo se abría la puerta, creyó que ya estaba borracho._

_Sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó unos pasos ligeros por el pasillo que se dirigía hacia la cocina. Después, una risa ligera._

_El corazón latía furiosamente hasta sentir que se le saldría por la boca. Por un instante se permitió fantasear con la idea de que Renée se lo había pensado mejor y había vuelto a su lado. Se levantó rápidamente, tirando la lata, y se dirigió con pasos ligeros al comedor._

_En el umbral de la puerta, tuvo en la punta de la lengua el nombre de su ex y los músculos obligaban a sus brazos a estirarse para poder abrazarla._

_Oyó unas bolsas de plástico caer ruidosamente y en cuestión de segundos, alguien le estaba abrazando la cintura. Sólo que aquella personita apenas medía un metro veinte y no le llegaba ni a la cintura._

— _¡Papá!—chilló Bella alborozada._

_Charlie, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, sintió que su pecho se aligeraba y toda aquella congoja por la ausencia de Renée era reemplazada por la alegría de ver cómo para su hija aún era alguien importante._

_Le acarició el pelo con ternura, sin decir una sola palabra durante un instante, pensando en el típico tópico que los padres divorciados decían a las hijas que no veían desde hacía casi un año._

"_Has crecido mucho". O "ya estás hecha toda una mujercita". Echándole un vistazo, la vio vestida con su traje de ballet blanco y reprimió una carcajada._

—_Bells, cielo, ¿de qué vas vestida?_

_La niña pronto perdió su sonrisa desdentada y se puso demasiado seria. Miró con resignación a Charlie con aquellos ojos marrones demasiado maduros para alguien de su edad, y susurró resignada:_

—_Es la función de fin de año de ballet. A mamá le gusta verme vestida así._

"_Pero tu madre ha preferido pasárselo bien este año y no asistir a tu función"._

_Prefirió consolar a Bella, acariciándole sus mejillas sonrojadas._

—_Pero a papá también le gusta verte vestida así, y está muy contento de poder ver una representación tuya—le mintió piadosamente—. Y me ha dicho un pajarito que has estado ensayando mucho._

_Bella se encogió de hombros._

—_Da igual, por mucho que ensaye sigo cayéndome y la señorita Lavigne me regaña mucho. Me ha puesto en la última fila de cisnes para que mis compañeras no se caigan conmigo._

_Por fin Charlie se rió al verla tan abatida. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura y le susurró:_

—_Tu profesora es una tonta. Eres capaz de eso y mucho más. ¡Tú sí eres un autentico cisne! ¿Cómo nos apellidamos nosotros?_

_Algo más reconfortada, Bella se permitió una sonrisa y después echó sus bracitos al cuello de su padre y le dio un gran abrazo._

— _¡Prométeme que no te reirás mucho!_

—_Bells, ¡claro que no! ¡Me encantará!— Charlie no disfrutaba con todo aquello pero intentaba animar a la niña para que no se le hiciese más duro aún. Así que tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dormirse en la función—. Aunque tienes que perdonar a papá si se distrae un poco. Soy un adulto con alma de viejo rockero. No me va demasiado la música clásica._

_Oyó un carraspeo y se dio cuenta que no estaba a solas con su hija. Una anciana vestida con ropas de colores brillantes y algo desfasadas les miraba con expresión adusta._

_Se trataba de su ex suegra._

—_Señora Higginbotham—la saludó Charlie algo nervioso._

_La anciana puso los ojos en blanco._

—_Charlie, hijo, creo que hay suficiente confianza para que me llames Marie—le replicó. Luego suavizó su arrugado rostro y se permitió una sonrisa—. Me alegro de verte. De todo corazón._

—_Yo también me alegro de verte, Marie._

_Bella se rió y tiró de la manga de su padre para llamar su atención._

—_La yaya Marie se pasó toda la tarde cosiendo mi vestido para que estuviese listo para la función—exclamó entusiasmada. _

_La ternura hizo aparición en los rasgos de la mujer, y dando unas palmaditas a Bella, le instó a que colocase las bolsas en la cocina._

— _¿No querrás que toda la comida que hicimos anoche se estropee? ¿Por qué no la metes en la nevera y en el horno? Creo que a papá le encantará un desayuno en condiciones._

_Con una sonrisa desdentada, Bella asintió y cogió una bolsa que casi era la mitad de su peso y abultaba como ella. Charlie la vio avanzar con pasos cortos, patosos y con cadencias divertidas mientras trataba de no tropezarse con sus zapatillas de ballet._

_Marie le ofreció un donuts que llevaba en la caja que había transportado._

—_No soy partidaria de esa clase de comida basura, pero Isabella ha insistido. Conociendo a Renée, dudo que haya tenido la consideración de ofrecerte una buena comida._

_Charlie se lo agradeció de todo corazón. Estaba realmente hambriento. _

_La abuela Marie era una gran lectora de almas y comprendió enseguida que Charlie no sólo estaba vacío de comida. Susurró suavemente, intentando mostrarse lo más empática posible._

—_No hay una madre más cariñosa con Bella que Renée—le aseguró—. Y Bella la ha ayudado a centrarse mucho. Es una buena madre, Charlie, pero aun así es un espíritu rebelde y necesita desconectar de todo, de vez en cuando._

—_Lo sé—Charlie agachó la cabeza—. Conozco a su hija mejor de lo que imagina._

_Vio una sonrisa en los labios de Marie._

—_Sois como la noche y el día, Charlie. Si alguna vez pudisteis llegar a estar juntos, vuestro tiempo ha pasado. No vale la pena intentar recuperar el tiempo pasado, sólo servirá para heriros mutuamente. Tienes los buenos momentos y a Isabella. No todo ha sido malo y habéis conseguido, con vuestras diferencias, que Bella esté bien._

_Le dio una palmada en la espalda._

—_Y ha resultado que Bella tiene más de tu carácter que el de mi hija._

_Le invitó a tomar un buen desayuno._

—_No hay nada que el tiempo y un buen café cure._

_Bella, sentada en la mesilla, tomaba su chocolate y las galletas caseras y sonrió cuando vio a su padre y su abuela entrar en la cocina._

—_Papá—alzó los bracitos para que su padre viese que tenía unos papeles en sus manos—, mamá nos ha dejado una nota._

_Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Charlie. Ya había pasado por aquella situación y no quería hundirse delante de su hija. Cogió la nota de las manitas de su hija y la arrugó entre las suyas._

— _¿Dónde se encontraba la nota, Bells?—inquirió con voz ronca._

_Bella no lo notó y se encogió de hombros._

—_Pues, donde siempre se dejan las notas, papá. En la nevera—le respondió con la evidencia en su voz como si no concibiese otro lugar donde se deberían dejar las notas._

—_Por supuesto, cielo. ¿Por qué no nos lees lo que te dice tu madre?_

_Desdobló el papel y cogiendo aire, empezó a leer, deprisa y conteniendo la respiración. Charlie admitió que lo hacía realmente bien para tratarse de una niña de seis años._

—_Mi precioso cisne: Mamá está realmente triste por no poder pasar estos días tan especiales con la abuelita Marie y contigo. ¡Debes estar realmente adorable vestida con tu tutú! Sabes que lo hago por tu bien y por el mío. Phoenix se va a convertir en un buen hogar para nosotras. ¡Cruza los dedos y manda todos tus buenos pensamientos! Me traerán suerte._

_Por suerte, tienes un padre que te quiere tanto como yo, y ha recorrido medio país para estar contigo. ¡Le va encantar verte bailar!_

_Cuando notó que se ahogaba, paró, cogió aire y continuó:_

—_Sabes que mamá es un poco atolondrada y, de vez en cuando, se mete en líos. Espero que tengas llena la pequeña hucha de contingencias. Mamá también te necesita a ti._

_Da un gran abrazo a papá y a la abuela de mi parte y recuérdale a Charlie que te haga muchas fotos para que te pueda ver. La cámara está guardada en mi mesita de noche._

_Besos y abrazos: Mamá._

_Posdata: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Bella miró la mano de su padre y se fijó en la nota sin abrir en el puño de su padre._

—_Papá, ¿no lees tu nota?_

—_No, cariño—movió la cabeza—, creo que mamá ha escrito lo mismo para los dos._

_Luego frunció el ceño y preguntó:_

— _¿Qué es eso de la hucha de contingencia?_

_La abuela Marie tosió insistentemente, Bella se rió y contestó tranquilamente:_

—_Mamá se mete en líos de vez en cuando y hay que ir a un sitio muy feo y darle dinero a un señor para que la deje volver a casa._

— _¿Desde cuándo hacéis lo del fondo de contingencia?_

_Su hija se encogió de hombros._

—_Desde que me di cuenta que mamá entraba mucho en ese sitio. Todas las semanas iba ahorrando un poco de los cinco dólares que la abuela Marie me da de propina._

_Marie le dio su taza y empezó a apremiarlos para que desayunasen rápido._

—_La función va a empezar en una hora. _

_._

_._

_._

_**F**__ue la primera vez que Bella salió realmente feliz de una función._

_Como siempre, se había tropezado, hecho caer a una compañera y más de una vez, bailado en sentido contrario al círculo de cisnes._

_Pero Charlie no había tenido ojos para nadie más que ella. Y había aplaudido con efusión como si ella hubiese sido la princesa cisne. _

_Tenía claro que su pequeña no se convertiría en una estrella del ballet ruso y, en cuanto pudiese, hablaría con Renée para sacarla de aquella pesadilla. Y aun así, Bella no se había rendido y había continuado a contracorriente. Para Charlie aquello era mucho más valioso que haber sido la estrella del espectáculo._

_Tenía que inculcarle a Bella que antes de convertirse en un cisne, tenía que pasar por la fase de patito. Aunque fuese un adorable patito._

_Incluso Charlie había forjado una amistad. El padre de uno de los cisnes se había acercado a Charlie y le ofreció el video de la función para que se lo diese a Renée._

—_Gracias a su hija, éste ha sido la mejor función a la que he asistido en años. De verdad, divertido y refrescante._

_Luego les invitó a la fiesta de Nochevieja que iban a celebrar junto a otros padres. Al haberse resignado a pasar aquella noche viendo las típicas películas navideñas estilo __**"¡Qué bello es vivir!"**__, se alegró realmente de tener una excusa para no pensar en Renée._

_Y agarrada a su mano, iba Bella trotando feliz mientras se comía el helado que su padre le había comprado como premio._

_._

_._

_._

_**C**__uando la noche estaba a punto de despuntar, y después de una jornada maratoniana de compras exprés y largas sesiones de cocina—afortunadamente, Marie y Bella sabían cocinar por lo que Charlie se imaginó que aquella cualidad se había saltado una generación—, Charlie empezó a apremiar a su ex suegra y a su hija para que cogiesen toda la comida y se montasen en el coche._

_Justo cuando iba a salir él, el teléfono sonó. Al tener tanta prisa, desistió de cogerlo, pero el contestador saltó._

_Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda cuando reconoció la voz de Renée. A su pesar, tenía que reconocer que no había pensado una sola vez en ella desde que se fue._

—_Charlie—su voz era pastosa y vacilante—, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, y mucho menos después de cómo he salido sin despedirme esta mañana—carcajadas—. Pero de verdad que es importante…Esa estúpida de Monica llevaba un gramo de cannabis y la policía de Las Vegas nos han detenido. ¡No quiero pasar la noche en prisión! Bella tiene una hucha con un fondo de contingencia para estos casos. Creo que hay unos ochocientos dólares. ¡Eso servirá! Te estaría completamente agradecida si pudieras hacer esta noche un ingreso y pagar la fianza. ¡Dios, qué desastre!..._

_El antiguo Charlie no lo hubiese dudado. No hubiese ingresado el dinero. Hubiera ido a Las Vegas corriendo para salvar a su ex. Pero se había dado cuenta que ya no era el esposo de Renée, y sí el padre de Bella en las pocas horas que había disfrutado de su compañía._

_Conocía a un par de chicos en la policía de Las Vegas, y su posición como jefe de policía permitiría ejercer cierta influencia. Pero si quería sanar de verdad, tendría que dejar que el espíritu aventurero de Renée sufriese las consecuencias de sus actos._

_Además una noche entre rejas, sería una buena historia para contar a sus nietos._

— _¡Feliz año nuevo, Renée!— Y borró el mensaje._

_Cuando bajó a la calle y subió al coche, vio a su hija jugando con su __**Teddy Bear**_ _en la silla del coche completamente aliviada por haberse quitado las mallas y el tutú y llevar unos sencillos vaqueros, las deportivas y dos coletas._

_Sonrió tiernamente ante la imagen y le dijo a Bella:_

—_Mamá ha llamado y te desea un feliz Año Nuevo. Y además ha dicho que podemos irnos de excursión a la playa con todo el dinero que has ahorrado. Te lo has ganado, cielo._

_Sólo el arnés impidió que Bella saltase hacia el cuello de su padre de lo contenta que estaba._

_._

_._

_._

_**E**__mpezaba la cuenta atrás y Bella aplaudía alborozada mientras esperaba que empezasen los fuegos artificiales._

_Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Charlie se sentía libre. Las cicatrices estarían en su interior para siempre pero sentía que podría doblegar el dolor y no al revés._

— _¡Cinco!—gritaban padres e hijos al unísono—. ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres!_

_Bella se dirigió a su padre y le dio su __**Teddy Bear**__._

—_Él cuidará de ti cuando yo no pueda hacerlo. Te hará compañía hasta que nos volvamos a ver en verano._

_Charlie estaba tan conmocionado que no sabía que decir. Sólo, después de comprobar que no le fallaba la voz, consiguió decir dos palabras seguidas._

— _¡Oh, cielo, eso es estupendo! Te prometo que le cuidaré como lo harías tú. —Se acercó al oído de Bella y le susurró—: Pero, ¿qué harás tú sin él?_

_Bella se rió entre dientes._

—_Este año voy a cumplir siete años—presumió—. Seré lo suficientemente mayor para dejar de creer en los monstruos._

— _¿Ah, sí?—Enarcó una ceja—. ¿Ni un solo monstruo? ¿Ni siquiera los vampiros? A los vampiros les gusta mucho acosar a niñas sin sus ositos de peluche._

_Las coletas de Bella se movieron acompasadamente mientras se reía._

— _¡No seas tonto, papá! Todo el mundo sabe que los vampiros, en realidad, son personas que están enfermas y creen que tienen que chupar sangre para alimentarse. ¡No, no, no! ¡No me dejaré morder en el cuello! ¡Son malos!_

— _¡Ah!—Fue lo único que pudo balbucear. Se preguntaba cuántas horas al día veía Bella la televisión y qué clase de programas le dejaba ver Renée._

— _¡Dos! ¡Uno!_

— _¡Feliz Año Nuevo!—gritó la gente y empezaron los fuegos artificiales fuera._

_Una niña de la escuela de danza—un año mayor que Bella—la cogió del brazo y la instó a salir a la calle para ver mejor los fuegos artificiales._

_Antes de salir, Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre._

— _¡Feliz Año Nuevo, papá!—Y salió corriendo con su amiga._

_El dueño de la casa le dio una copa de champagne para brindar por el nuevo año._

_Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y descubrió que aún tenía la nota que le había dejado Renée en el frigorífico._

_Dudó un instante, pero finalmente, pidió un mechero y saliendo al balcón, quemó la nota._

_Aquel sería el primer paso para la renovación._

_._

_._

_._

_**Forks, 31 de diciembre de 2005.**_

_**E**_l jersey me quedaba una talla más grande. Pero aquello no había sido culpa de Charlie. Seguramente, cuando él lo había comprado aún me quedaría bien. Eso era un signo del peligro inminente que me rondaba. Pero aún me negaba a verme en el espejo para ver aquella evidencia.

Era un bonito jersey y tenía que admitir que Charlie había hecho un buen trabajo. Y el color celeste era una buena combinación para cualquier tipo de piel. Cualquiera menos la mía; incluso para lo que antes solía ser, podría haber tenido un bonito contraste. Ahora, estaba segura que parecería una enferma terminal con mi tono casi cianótico.

Suspiré y lo volví a reconsiderar. Pero por cada cien razones que encontraba para desistir y quedarme en casa, había una con un gran peso que me hacía dar un paso adelante.

Charlie.

Porque se merecía aquella noche.

Mi caparazón de autocompasión y egoísmo se estaba desquebrajando, y un pequeño rayo de comprensión me hizo darme cuenta que si había alguien que podría saber por lo que estaba pasando, era Charlie.

Porque mi madre, con su gran inconsciencia, le había herido y rematado miles de veces, rompiéndole en mil pedazos y reduciendo sus esperanzas a polvo. Y él, no obstante, había decidido mantenerse en pie y seguir hacia delante sin importar lo mutilado que se encontrase por el camino.

Y lo había hecho por mí. Durante todos estos años, así había sido.

¿Qué era un solo día comparado con todo lo que él había llevado estado soportando durante años?

Si él era feliz celebrando con sus amigos las fiestas, yo no le obligaría a elegir entre ellos y yo cuando se merecía las dos cosas.

Espiré e inspiré varias veces.

Realmente no estaba preparada para salir más allá de la ruta del instituto, trabajo y casa, pero las rutinas estaban para romperlas.

Me dispuse a salir de mi cuarto cuando el dobladillo de mi pantalón se enganchó con una tabla suelta del suelo, y me caí sobre la cama.

Resoplé. Aquella maldita tabla me estaba produciendo muchos disgustos. Tendría que decirle a Charlie que tendría que arreglarla.

Decidí no prestarla demasiada atención y la coloqué de cualquier manera con el pie. No tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

Charlie se frotó los ojos al verme bajar y colocarme delante de la televisión, preparada para salir y con su regalo de Navidad puesto.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, le apremié para que se espabilase.

—Si te demoras más, llegaremos a La Push el año que viene.

Aun así, Charlie tardó más de la cuenta en reaccionar y en sus ojos siempre estaba la misma pregunta jamás formulada en voz alta.

"_¿Estás segura?"_

Posiblemente, sabía que si lo hacía, yo me echaría para atrás y me quedaría en casa.

Se dirigió a la cocina y cuando salió llevaba un par de paquetes procedentes de la panadería de Forks. Puse los ojos en blanco. Tarta de manzana.

Charlie adivinó qué era lo que estaba pensando y se hizo el inocente.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que cambiarías de opinión. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Bells? La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Y nos apresuramos, acelerando la salida por si había cambio de planes por mi parte.

Cuando subimos al coche, se dio cuenta que me había puesto su regalo.

—Estás muy guapa, Bells—apreció agradecido por haber abierto su regalo y haberlo estrenado.

Mentía, pero se lo agradecí de todo corazón.

Siempre me había dicho que me convertiría en un cisne después de pasar por la fase de patito gracioso. Esperaba que aquella etapa no durase demasiado, aunque sería un cisne mutilado, ya que mis alas habían sido arrancadas.

Antes de que arrancase el coche, yo tenía que darle el regalo que le había negado aquellas navidades. Por lo menos, el regalo simbólico.

Aun sorprendido y en silencio, el agradecimiento brilló en sus ojos antes de abrirlo.

—El verdadero regalo ha sido encargado por Internet. Tendré que recogerlo en Port Angeles después de volver a las clases—le expliqué.

—Los grandes Hits de _Bon Jovi_—leyó—. ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Te has acordado de mi alma de rockero! ¿Por qué sólo es Bon Jovi, verdad? ¿Nada de clásicos para ballet?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Eso se acabó cuando lograste convencer a mamá que no debería hacer ballet. Aunque tardaste dos años más y en Phoenix me tocó sufrir aquella tortura.

Se rió y yo estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero bastó el gesto de estirar los labios imitando una sonrisa.

Me apretó la mano y no dijo nada, pero yo sabía lo que había querido decir.

Se alegraba de que estuviésemos juntos aquella noche.

Y después de mucho tiempo, las capas de hielo que me cubrían, se empezaban a desquebrajar. Y salí a la superficie.


End file.
